Down The Rabbit Hole
by AlexianaRusco-RiotDreams
Summary: Rose Hathaway, the badass on campus, was taken captive from the academy in a recent attack. In a desperate attempt to avoid the pain of the torture, Rose finds herself in an unexpected place of mystery and hope…


**AN: Hey guys! I know this has been done before, but I'm hoping you'll like it anyways! :D Everyone loves Alice in Wonderland! Plus, who doesn't love it when they take characters from one book and shove them into the Alice in Wonderland story? Who knows and who cares? Just kidding, I care! :D Anywho, let's get on with this very short story! X3**

**Down the Rabbit Hole **

**Chapter 01 – **

(Rose POV)

I had to be going crazy, completely bonkers. I'm only saying this due to the fact that my hunky Russian boyfriend was sporting a very realistic looking pair of white fluffy bunny ears and a matching tail… That wasn't normal right?

"Alice? We're very, very late!"

_Who the hell was Alice?_

-x-

(Lissa POV)

I was absolutely terrified. The academy was filled with Strigio and all of the guardians had been dispatched. When I saw Dimitri run left and Rose run right, I felt uneasy. They weren't exactly supposed to split up, not that that would stop Rose, but still. From what I understood, the Strigio attacked under the sole purpose to kill me. Yeah, that's the life of a teenager who happens to be Moroi and last of the Dragomir line; fantastic…

A few hours had passed and the Strigio army had begun to thin out. Only thirty or so were left to deal with. That's when the guardians and Moroi teachers wanted to move me and a few others into a more secure part of the campus. We were cautiously making our way through the quad when I heard it. A blood curdling scream that made me picture the worst torture…

Rose, wearing only black, looked so pale. There was a male Strigio holding her by her hair, dragging her across trying desperately to get to the forest. I looked towards the guardian in a panic before taking off in the direction of Rose's captor. Christian followed while the guardians tailed us. They were trying to drag us away, but I couldn't let them. There was no time to compel them, so I ran faster. Obviously I didn't get far before arms slipped around my waist before hoisting me back. I screamed and tried to scramble away to get to Rose. Christian had better luck than me. He set the second guardians shoes on fire and sprinted. All I could do was pray that my best friend and boyfriend would be safe…

-x-

(Christian POV)

That undead evil piece of shit was going to kill Rose. I'll admit we had our moments of immaturity all the time, but she was my friend too and I wasn't going to stand by and watch them take Rose. After a good ten minutes of running and burning the shoes of my pursuers, I finally lost the guardians. I could still see the Strigio and Rose. He must have been hurt in battle because he wasn't running very fast if I could keep up with him. My foot connected with several twigs and my face was whipped by the wind. The Strigio finally took notice of my presence and began to sprint away faster…

"Rose! It's going to be okay! We _will_ find you; I promise!" I called out to her again. I could still make her out; arms reaching out to me, as if I could suddenly pull her back. Biting back tears, I smiled before finally stopping. I crumbled to my knees and just sat there for a few minutes. Later a guardian came and dragged me back to Lissa and the rest. She knew instantly that I couldn't get to her; if my empty arms weren't enough of an explanation, one of the Moroi teachers begged the question.

Did you save Rosemarie?

"No!" I barked at her… She cowered away from me as Lissa pulled me into an embrace and we both shed silent tears.

"Dimitri will get her back…" We both whispered…

-x-

**AN: Extremely short, yes. I had to get it started right away though… And because I'm very impatient I'll have to try my hardest to draw out chapters instead of getting straight to the action like I did with this first chapter… sorry… **

**I hope you enjoyed :) Please review…**


End file.
